Prishe (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Prishe Hey, you sure about this? Wait, so, you're serious? Neutral You want a fight? You got one. The mighty Prishe is here! Gonna have me some fun this time! Opponent level >10 higher than Prishe Better crank it up a notch! Great goddess...grant us your strength! Prishe has low Health Get your dukes up! Let's get it on! Opponent has low health It's playtime with Prishe! Welcome to Painville! Other Huh, you wanna piece of me? — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle Gotta see this through to the end. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle I'll take you all on! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle Oh alrighty, now we see who's the best! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific Haha, you're all mine this time! — Warrior of Light What's with all you grim and brooding types? — Garland Loosen up a bit, you're bringing me down! — Firion Straight back to hell for you! — The Emperor I know better than to judge by looks. — Onion Knight Will my fist go straight through you? — Cloud of Darkness Play nice now... — Cecil If you don't hold back, I won't. — Kain I can't stand listening to these preachy types! — Golbez Not playing with a full deck, are ya? — Bartz C'mon, pick a sword! Any sword! — Gilgamesh You make a big deal out of nothing, really. — Exdeath Try not to lose your cool, 'kay? — Terra You got some explaining to do, you creepy clown! — Kefka I'll beat that hesitation outta ya. — Cloud You're not the only one with kicks! — Tifa I'm gonna wrap you 'round my little finger. — Sephiroth Quit with the strong and silent act. — Squall Here's a guy who's not scared to look stupid! —''Laguna'' Time ain't something you should mess with. — Ultimecia If you gonna flee, better do it now! — Zidane Wow...you're kinda unstable, huh? — Kuja You think I can be an ace too!? — Tidus You can summon stuff? I wanna see! — Yuna You're just fooling yourself, old man. — Jecht Hey Doc, take it easy, huh? — Shantotto Have I been...looking for the end all along? — Prishe You got spirit, I like that. — Vaan What's the law on fists in the face? — Gabranth I can tell you're gonna be a handful. — Lightning This "end of the world" thing, ends now! — Chaos I'm not gonna let you tear the world apart! — Feral Chaos Cosmos...I'm so sorry... — Cosmos Whose side are ya' on!? — Cosmos Warriors I'll deal with you...after lunch. — Chaos Warriors Attacks Here! — when using Howling Fists (one) And again! — when using Backhand Blow (two) or Shoulder Tackle (two) Ready... Go! — when using Shoulder Tackle (one) No stopping me! — when using Howling Fists (two) Right through ya! — when using One Inch Punch (two) Down ya go! — when using Spinning Attack (two) And stay down! — when using Raging Fists (two) Nighty night! — when using Asuran Fists Feed me...sirloin steak! — alternate when using Asuran Fists You can't stop it! — when using Nulifying Dropkick Let me have...the sardine sushi! — alternate when using Nulifying Dropkick Open your eyes! — when using Auroral Uppercut Gimme a bite of...spicy hot tacos! — alternate when using Auroral Uppercut Grant us...the light of the dawn. — when using Banishga Stuff my mouth with...ripe rolanberries! — alternate when using Banishga What goes around comes around! — when activating EX Mode Prishe is here, where's the grub? — alternate when activating EX Mode How's THAT for ya?! — when begining EX Burst It's getting way past my lunchtime — alternate when beginning EX Burst My will to live... I'll show you just how strong it is! — upon perfect EX Burst execution Later! — when finishing EX Burst Knuckle sandwich, a la Prishe! — when activating EX Revenge I can't believe I looo...bster — alternate when activating EX Revenge It's about damn time! — when called as an Assist Aw heeell! — the final blow Victory Wasting my time! — Neutral I almost broke a sweat. — Neutral Sorry...guess I'm just better! — Finish with low HP You lose, I win! — Finish with low HP You should've just walked away. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Thought you had me did ya? Think again. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Teehee...oopsie! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Oh yeah! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat I was just warming up, y'know? You just wait 'till next time! That...that was only a practice run! You're lucky I held back! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) You...I'll remember you! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Not yet...it's not over yet! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Damn it! Damn it all to Hell! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes